


Just a Little Strip

by jessrine



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Dancing, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other, Stripping, just having fun, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessrine/pseuds/jessrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've seen Haruka club dancing in Splash Free, now how about Haruka the stripper.<br/>He goes by the name of Siren, and his dance calls you to your (money's) doom.</p>
<p>Stipper!HarukaXReader. No smex, just sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Strip

**Author's Note:**

> [ The song playing in this scene. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWm9v9Bh0b0)  
>  Suggestion: Play the song while reading the fic. hehe
> 
> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr [ here. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWm9v9Bh0b0)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The throb of music had suddenly changed to a more upbeat tune and eyes immediately moved towards the darkened stage. A quiet clapping began at the edge of the stage before growing in momentum as the words ‘Siren’ was spelled out on the curtain hiding the main stage. Anticipation built as the crowd gathered around the catwalk attached to the stage.

Just in time with the music, the stoic faced beauty, ‘Siren’, ripped through the curtains with enough attitude to elicit a small scream from me. He hardly smiles but I guess that’s what makes Siren such a popular stripper. I definitely have no complaints. His body swayed in time with the music and I drew close to the edge of the stage.

I could see the sinuous muscles encased in black stockings and garters contract and extend as he stalks barefoot across the stage. His white shirt already had two buttons undone but with every roll and thrust of his shoulders and chest, a third button was threatening to pop off. 

The lyrics throbbed through the speakers and Siren threw his hands out and gyrated his hips to the music. His hands teased the opening of his shirt, then pushed down. Lower. Lower. But it never reached his crotch. Instead, he moved his hand to his back to push down his short shorts enough to show that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Just naked, smooth skin and a little dolphin riding his lower back.

 The marvellous tease bent his knees and thrust his hips into the rhythm of a body roll. He pushed his shorts back up and his hands travelled the breadth of his chest, touching himself in the most erotic gesture of power. Entranced by the enticing outline of his hips, I did not realise that he had his white shirt completely unbuttoned. Not until he knelt on the floor just metres away from me and shucked off his shirt. He discarded the shirt into the crowd of screaming patrons and stared into my eyes.

Siren gave his trademark innocent smirk and ran his hands across his covered crotch and stood up. He stalked to one side of the stage, hips gyrating to the music, to let his fans touch his hand. I could see him teasingly pull a hand here and there. My heart skipped a beat. Then, just as the beat picked up again, he moved to my side of the stage.

My heart was beating harder than ever and I could feel that I was more than just a little bit horny. The amount of skin he’s showing was marvellous. The cool air had puckered his nipples into hard points that made my mouth water. I wanted to lick them. Suck them until they were red. I want to see him moan in pleasure, and just the right amount of pain. I reached out both my hands to touch his hands.  The other people next to me were already hollering and screaming as he neared. 5 steps. 3 steps. He’s HERE!

Next thing I know, I was pulled on stage with him and the scream that let out from the floor was deafening. My heart was in my throat as I looked up into his blue eyes. The twinkle in his eyes were telling me that he had a secret. He turned me around and wrapped his arms around me. This was surreal. I didn’t know what I was doing there but Siren had somehow guided my hips to gyrate to the music. I could feel him. There. His half-hard erection was titillating me. 

His hands ran across my shoulders and down my arms over and over. The heat I was feeling wasn’t just from the friction. My heart was bursting out of my chest. My breath was short and heavy. My arms shook and where he touched, my skin prickled in pleasure. Siren’s eroticism was almost too much. And yet, I could not see what he was doing as we continued to move together to the music.

Suddenly, he slid his hand to entwine mine and he twisted me around to face him. 

“Slide them off,” he whispered as he slid my hands down past the undone garters and to his stockings.

As if hypnotised, I knelt down and pulled down his stocking. Past his thigh, his calf and off his arched foot. I reached up to pull off the other but Siren stopped me halfway. I looked up in confusion. What I saw was his smirk and my heart jumped to my throat. He shimmied down and landed on my lap. I let out a small groan as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and he gave me an oddly innocent kiss as the music died down.

“When can I see you again?” he whispered amid the applause and screeches of appreciation.

“Haruka,” I grumbled under my breath as he kissed my hand as the signal for the end of his routine. “I’ll see you after work.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble for [@ceejles](https://ceejles.tumblr.com) because I love ceej’s Iwatobi prom kisses and I want ceej to nosebleed. :D HAHA! Fic is not betaed.


End file.
